A Voz de Kagome
by Sissi
Summary: O episódio "A Voz de Kagome" contada sob o ponto de vista da nossa querida heroína.


A Voz de Kagome Por : Sissi  
  
DISCLAIMER : Por mais que eu ame Inu Yasha, ele e todos os personagens deste maravilhoso mangá/anime não são meus, são da Rumiko Takahashi, uma mangaka maravilhosa.  
  
Eu estou presa, a Kikyo me prendeu nesta árvore. Por quê? Por que ela me prendeu? Eu não sou sua inimiga, eu só quero ajudá-la. Coitada, ela foi apenas mais uma vítima do Naraku, assim como o avô de Miroku. Tenho que tentar fazê-la ver a verdade.  
  
- Kikyo! Tudo isso foi obra do Naraku! O Inu Yasha te ama!  
  
Eu gritei isto com todas as minhas forças. Porém, ela apenas me olhou e continuou calada. Ela não está acreditando em mim. Que droga, o que eu disse é a verdade! Se não fosse, por que o Inu Yasha teria me deixado para trás para procurá-la?  
  
Ele me deixou para trás...Eu não tinha pensado nisto...  
  
É, acho que a Kikyo é mais importante que eu...Mas, por que eu tinha a esperança de que ele me preferiria a Kikyo? Afinal, eles se amavam há muito tempo atrás, muito antes de eu nascer...  
  
Que som é esse? As folhas...Tem alguém se aproximando. A Kikyo também parece ter notado a presença de alguém. Essa não, é o Inu Yasha!  
  
Ele está com um rosto tão triste, eu tenho tanta vontade de consolá- lo, mas não posso. Além de estar amarrada aqui, ele não gostaria disso. Ele é orgulhoso até a morte.  
  
Será que eu ouvi direito? Ele disse que ele nunca deixou de pensar nela desde o dia em que ele foi acordado por mim? Puxa, nunca pensei que ele se sentia assim. Foi tão bonito o que ele disse, sinto até vontade de chorar. Mas, por que será que meu coração está doendo? Não é dor física, não sei direito o que é, só sei que dói. E muito.  
  
A Kikyo parece que está finalmente acreditando nas palavras dele. Ela bem perto dele, sem querer machucá-lo. Ainda bem, já era hora.  
  
O quê?! Ela beijou o Inu Yasha na boca!  
  
Eu...Eu quero sair daqui! Meu rosto...Eu sinto que meu rosto está em chamas. Que vergonha, eu não deveria estar aqui, vendo esta cena tão íntima entre os dois. Mas, que culpa eu tenho? Não fui eu quem me forçou a ficar aqui.  
  
Eu sei que estou vermelha, que devo parecer um pimentão, mas eu acho que não estou assim porque estou me sentindo mal por ver isso. Eu sinto uma tristeza e até um pouco de raiva dos dois. Raiva? Por que tenho raiva? Os dois estão finalmente juntos, eu deveria estar feliz pelos dois.  
  
Acho que é porque estou perdendo o Inu Yasha. Puxa, por que será que eu pensei que estou perdendo-o? Afinal, ele nunca foi meu. Ele só estava do meu lado porque precisávamos recuperar os pedaços da jóia de Quatro Almas.  
  
Agora eu entendi porque estou triste. É porque eu descobri o que eu significo para ele. Sou apenas uma ferramenta para achar os pedaços da jóia, nada mais e nada menos. Acho que fui boba ao pensar que eu representaria algo mais na vida dele.  
  
Puxa, sinto-me como uma tola...  
  
Eu quero chorar, mas não consigo. As lágrimas não vêm. Eu...Eu quero voltar para o meu mundo e esquecer tudo isso por um tempo. Pelo menos, até me sentir forte de nada. Nesse momento, eu sinto meu coração rachado, quebrado em dois.  
  
Nossa, mas que luz é essa? É uma luz que está saindo do chão, do solo em que a Kikyo e o Inu Yasha estão. Essa luz está absorvendo os dois!  
  
- Inu Yasha!  
  
Ele não está me ouvindo! Ele está dormindo, nos braços da Kikyo!  
  
Eu grito o nome dele mais vezes, tentando acordá-lo, mas infelizmente, nada acontece. Ela continua abraçando-o, levando-o junto para o inferno. Ela disse que os dois não podem ficar juntos nesta vida, portanto, o único lugar que poderiam ficar é no inferno.  
  
Faz sentido o que ela disse, mas eu sei que ele não quer morrer. Ele quer vingar a morte dela antes, ele quer matar o Naraku. Será que ela não sabe disso?  
  
Eu grito isso na direção dela , mas ela não me escuta. Ela apenas o agarra com mais força ainda, com medo de perdê-lo. Eu sei que é horrível perder alguém que você ama, mas eu também não quero perder o Inu Yasha. Ele já se tornou em uma pessoa muito importante para mim, quer que eu queira ou não.  
  
Eu sei que a minha garganta já está rouca de tanto gritar, mas eu não posso perder a esperança. Devo tentar mais uma vez?  
  
- Inu Yasha!!  
  
As orelhas...As orelhas dele estão se mexendo! Seus olhos estão se abrindo lentamente...Que bom...  
  
- Kagome!  
  
Ele salta e corre na minha direção. Apontando suas garras, ele utiliza mais uma vez seu famoso golpe, libertando-me dos youkais que me amarravam nesta árvore. Ele me salvou mais uma vez.  
  
- Será que ela é mais importante do que eu para você, Inu Yasha? - a Kikyo pergunta, um sorriso triste no seus lábios. Eu e o Inu Yasha nos olhamos, ambos vermelhos. É claro que não! Eu não sou mais importante que ela, afinal, ela é a pessoa quem ele ama. Certo?  
  
A luz dourada que saía do solo está desaparecendo. Os Youkais que roubam as almas de garotas estão rodeando a Kikyo, voando em sua volta. Lentamente, ela começa a se erguer no ar, olhando tristemente para nós.  
  
- Inu Yasha, saiba que meus sentimentos eram verdadeiros quando nos beijamos.  
  
- Kikyo...  
  
Ele está olhando para o vulto dela. Ele está com uma cara tão triste...Eu sinto que estou sobrando nesta história. É, estou sobrando mesmo. Acho melhor ir embora.  
  
Começo a andar na direção da floresta. O Miroku e o Shippo devem estar preocupados, mas sei que eles vão nos achar.  
  
- Ei, Kagome, o que foi? Por que está assim?  
  
Às vezes eu me surpreendo como ele pode não ver que estou triste. Homens, eles nunca entendem nós, as mulheres. Mas, não me importa, eu não quero que ele me veja assim. É melhor parecer brava.  
  
- Eu vi tudo Inu Yasha!  
  
- Ah? Tudo o quê? - ele pergunta nervosamente. Ah, eu não consigo ficar brava com ele, por mais que eu tente. Está bem, eu fico brava de vez em quando, mas não por muito tempo.  
  
- Tudinho.  
  
- Tudo o quê? - ele pergunta, desta vez, suas bochechas já um pouco rosadas. Acho que ele finalmente entendeu o que eu quis dizer.  
  
Puxa, que dia...Nunca pensei que encontraríamos a Kikyo, e muito menos descobrir que era ela quem estava roubando as almas para permanecer neste mundo. E, o maior mistério de todos, pelo menos para mim : o por quê de eu ter sentido raiva dos dois.  
  
Vá entender meu coração. Nem mesmo eu entendo! Mas, por ora, é melhor descansar, porque amanhã será mais um dia cheio de aventuras.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N : E aí, gostaram? É meu primeiro fic em português, então, por favor, escrevam um review me dizendo como fui. Críticas, elogios, eu aceito tudo, porque quero melhorar cada vez mais. Eu não lembro direito o episódio, então se houver algum erro quanto a isso, peço desculpas antecipadamente. Muito obrigada por lerem esta minha história. 


End file.
